So This is our Fate?
by VanillaPine
Summary: Issac, Andrew, Summer, Brandon and 'Pierre' are exited to visit the new pizzeria down the block. They never anticipated they'd be staying longer than they originally planned. Much longer. Now, when the animatronics start acting up, what is the company to do? Shut it down of course. Because "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. 'M' for gore. :P


_**A/N: **Hey guys! So I've been trying to write a fanfic for the first game and the lore behind it, hoping to have it out before the second game. Well... because of Scott's inability to be patient (jk Love you Scott) that didn't happen. I checked it out, I'm getting the game in a couple of days. And honestly? I'm totally lost. I mean. **(And spoiler here.)** the paycheck at the end of the week? It's dated 1987.. So. I'm pretty sure that was a prequel, but for now, I don't know what's going on. SO! I was going to write a whole big one-shot, but I'm breaking this up into chapters. Please review and tell me what your take on all this! I would LOVE to hear it and get something to go off of! **SPOILERS AHEAD.. Also There are graphic descriptions of blood and gore.** Just be warned. Oh and for now I'm going to keep the rating at 'M' until I'm told otherwise cause it's pretty bloody.. When the second game is released, and I get some things wrong about the second game, I might change it, I might leave it. So.._

_**Edit: **Okay! So I'm pretty sure of what I'm doing now. I'm making it so the 'new' pizzeria in the second game is actually the first one, since the original 'pizzeria' was called 'Freddy's Family Diner' Or something like that.. Anyway, you'll see. So the first chapter was almost completely re-done. :P_

_Just so everything clear:_

_Summer Age: 12_

_Brandon Age: 12_

_Andrew Age: 13_

_Issac Age: 13_

_Joey 'Pierre' Age: 9 (I just wanted him that young, okay? :P)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's... :c**_

_**. . .**_

Summer Shut off the shower and stepped over the side of the tub, running a hand over her face so she could actually see. She grabbed her favorite yellow towel hanging on the rack and wrapped it around herself, grabbing another equally yellow, less fluffy towel for her hair. She threw open her private bathroom door and walked over to her bed, snatching her hair brush on the way. She rubbed the towel over her head then ran the brush through her short unruly hair. When that had been sorted out she tossed the brush aside to rummage through her dresser for proper clothes to wear.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. A voice, her best friend since birth, Brandon, called to her through the wood.

She tightened the towel around her and screeched back at him, "I'M GETTING DRESSED!"

Summer could almost hear him roll his eyes. "You should have gotten ready sooner." came the muffled reply. "Pierre's going nuts. You should here him." He raised his voice to mock their youngest friend. "I wanna go to the arcade! You promised! You promised! Take me to the arcade!" he earned a scoff through the door. "I keep telling him it's not really an arcade, just a pizzaria with games, but he won't listen. Anyway, hurry up before he blasts our eardrums out and meet us at the Street Light."

The Street Light was a singular street light pole in the middle of the small park smack dab in the middle of all her best friends' houses.

Minuets went by and with her blond hair dry, sneakers and some old clothes thrown on (she didn't really feel like she would see anyone important she would want to impress today) she was finally ready.

Her door was banged open and Summer walked to the front door of her apartment, pausing to poke her head into the kitchen, where her mother was trying (and failing) to cook a new recipe.

"Mom, I'm going out with my friends to that Pizzeria now."

She waved a cooking spoon with what looked like sauce dripping off it absentmindedly. "Okay. Have fin, be safe. Love you."

Summer smiled and rolled her eyes. Okay, love you too."

After closing and re-locking the door, she vaulted down the cement stairs and across the pavement. After about a minute of running she slowed, huffing. "I really need to run more often."

She had long since moved past the group of apartments her mother and her live at with her crazy-possibly-serialkiller-neighbors, and was now walking past the adjacent houses, running a sweaty hand along the fences.

The pre-teen turned a corner of bushes that led to the entrance of the park to see her group of friends standing there.

"'Bout time!" Brandon greeted her in a way only a close friend could or they would get their teeth punched in.

"Shut up," she groaned and knocked her head against the Street Light. "I hate running."

"Ya, Brandon. She _ran_," Issac punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up!" Summer laughed. "Hey you re-dyed your hair."

"Ya, at my house," Pierre said sullenly. "His mom would throw a fit if she knew he re-dyed it.

Andrew chuckled and slapped his back. "He dyed it right before he came here."

Andrew and Issac were identical twins, both thirteen, though Issac was nine minutes older as he was always adamant about pointing out. Both had round faces, warm brown eyes, and while Andrew had light brown hair, Issac dyed his hair a light blond so people could tell them apart.

Next in line was Brandon and Summer, who were twelve. They had been together since birth and did everything together. Summer had a petite build, no matter how hard her mother tried to 'put meat on her bones' with her admittedly awful cooking. Not that anyone would tell her that. A few blond wispys stood at the top of her head and Brandon always tugged at them, which annoyed her to no end and always left him with a punch or two. Despite her size, she was very tough when she wanted to be ad everyone knew not to mess with her. She had the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen and loved showing them off. Brandon, on the other hand, had soft blue eyes, almost looking gray. His hair was supposed to be a blackish color but it looked like he was going gray SUPER early.. Nothing major, just a kinda faded look to him. It actually suited him very well. He was always full of energy, bounding around as if he was a crazed lunatic and couldn't help it.

The youngest of their group, but perhaps the most mature, at age nine was Joey or 'Pierre' as he had asked everyone to call him as of late. He was a weird kid, but hey like that about him. He really like France. He was a fading ginger with dark brown eyes. He was generally a quiet kid, but he would be getting into a lot of if he wasn't clever enough to not get caught in the midst of one of his pranks or 'trouble making schemes'. Everyone thought he was an angle. His friends, however, knew better.

"So how are we gonna get into Freddy's? Andrew asked. "We don't exactly have anyone willing to pay."

"Really? We've been planning for weeks," Pierre turned his disgruntled look to Issac, the presumed leader.

"Don't worry," the blond twin said. "I've been collecting his money too." He dug a fat wad of single and five (and maybe the lucky twenty) dollar bills from his jean pocket, most likely their money combined.

"So _you've _been taking my money!" Andrew lunged for the wad only to have his face pushed away by his slightly taller brother.

"We ALL agreed to chip in! It's not my fault your forgot."

"Omg! Let's go!" Brandon tugged at Summer's hand, almost as impatient, if not more, than Pierre. "Let's go let's go!"

Summer yanked her hand away and bopped him on the head. "Hold your horses," she scolded.

Issac, who was still arguing with his twin, felt a tap on his shoulder. "Are we gonna go?" Pierre stood behind him.

"Ya, let's go," he finally said after shooting one last glare and started walking along the tall hedges with the nine year old.

Summer groaned and trudged after them. "I don't wanna walk anymoooore."

"I'll carry you on my back..if you want," Andrew quietly offered. Summer agreed and he hefted her up with little difficulty.

"OOOooooo!" Brandon whistled, skipping ahead. "Andrew likes Summer!"

"I do NOT!" he denied, his face lighting up red. Summer just laughed.

"Hurry up!" Pierre jumped up and down beside Issac, watching Andrew plod behind. "I wanna get there before it gets too full. They won't have any tables left!"

"Relax, Joey! Freddy's only has about 2 hours left until it closes. Everyone would have already had their birthday party's and stuff."

"Don't call me Joey. My name is Pierre," was his answer.

"Joey," Issace poked at him.

It was a hot late afternoon, so not many people were out, giving them peace as they walked, chattering about things that had happened throught their week. After five minutes of walking, Summer called out from her spot on Andrew's back.

"Wait, where's Brandon?" Andrew set Summer down, seeing as how the 'New' Pizzeria was around the corner.

"He ran up ahead to wait at the place," Andrew answered. I don't know why seeing as how he can't get in without money." Summer snickered.

They rounded the corner to see that Brandon was indeed waiting for them. He hopped off the rock he was perching on when he noticed them. "Guys!" he whined. "I've been waiting for forever!"

"It's not our fault you ran so far ahead." Summer smirked again.

"When does this place even close?" Andrew walked up to the glass doors, peering at the white painted letters. "Monday – Thursday: 10:30 A.M – 9:30 P.M." he read. "Friday – Saturday: 9:30 A.M. – 9:30 P.M." he looked at his watch. "It's 7:45ish so we have about and hour and 30ish minutes to eat all the pizza we want." he dropped his arm. "We're gonna get fat."

"Sweet bliss," Pierre sighed, walking toward the doors and pulling open the one on the right, motioning the taller kids in. "I love the weekends."

They all sauntered in, Brandon giving Pierre a little mocking nod before entering.

Inside the new Pizzeria, the cold was a big difference in comparison to outside and Summer groaned in relief. It wasn't really 'new', it having been re-opened three or four months ago, but they had never been inside, only seeing advertisements on their televisions. The thing that had caught their attention were the animatronics. 'Never before!' The advertisement had said through the little jingle they played. 'Come to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to see:' here the animatronics said their own names. 'Everyone's favorite bunny...Bonnie!' Me, Chica! Let's party!' "Yar! Come visit your new pal, Foxy!' 'And of course..Me! Freddy Fazbear!' And announcer was going over the food, games, and the prize corner, which had a mime-looking puppet on strings, handing a kid a large giraffe in exchange for tickets. The game room had a four foot robot handing out balloons to other kids. It ended with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica up on stage playing a song before it faded out. All in all, it looked pretty cool. With an unlimited supply of pizza and all the arcade games you could play, Pierre immediately wanted to go there, and the others were pretty excited too. So for the past month, they had raised enough money to pay for all their fees.

As they all looked around, Issac walked to the front and set the wad of money down in front of a young bored looking woman, counting it out to make sure it was enough. The others ignored him and tried to take everything in at once. Admittedly, it looked pretty babyish, but not too much. There were long tables stretching across the large main room, party hats and cake strewn across some, kids running around the room. Pierre gasped at all the arcade machines lining the walls and Brandon was just staring at the suits on the large stage. There were three in all, Bonnie on the left, Chica on the right and Freddy in the middle, 'singing' some tinkly song. Freddy, obviously the lead singer, held a microphone. Bonnie, with all his clownish makeup on, was on the guitar and Chica was holding what looked like to be a large pink cupcake with large eyes, she was probably the backup singer. Honestly it was creepy.

Issac walked up behind them and sighed. "Don't you love it when the employees are as excited as you are?" he asked sarcastically.

"Did you pay?" Pierre jumped up and down. When Issac nodded he whooped and ran off with Brandon close behind. Summer giggled and walked over to a smaller table nearby, sitting down.

"Those two are gonna get kicked out of here before our pizza gets here," she predicted. The twins just laughed and sat, Andrew sitting next to Summer and Issac across from them.

Pierre had immediately ran to the Kid's Cove. Foxy was walking around the area, waving his hook around, his golden eyes scanning the few old-enough-to-be-five kids playing with all the blocks and such. It looked as if he were there as a babysitter.

Pierre inspected the poster on the wall with the very same Foxy on it. **THE NEW FACE OF PLAYTIME! **Was printed in big white letters. He looked as if he were a pirate-clown. It was ridiculous, but he vaguely remembered his parents taking him to 'Freddy's Family Diner' when he was about four. The old Foxy was a pirate captain. According to his friends, a larger company had bought the old diner and all the animatronics with it. It was a pretty popular attraction, seeing as this was one of the first places to have the level of advanced technology. Why they redid the robots to look like clowns, mostly Foxy and Bonnie, he didn't know. It was creepy, but supposedly it 'tested better!'

Joey stepped closer and had to crane his head up to see his face over his comically large bowtie.

"Hi." he said simply, and Foxy looked back down at him.

"Are ya havin' fun, kido?" his voice was smooth and a little bit higher than one would expect. "I bet you ar-are!" he seemed to pause at the skip, but continued. "Why don't you show your new pal Fox-Foxy how high of a tower you can build?" He pointed with his dull hook to the corner where the blocks were supposed to be, when they were really strewn across the room.

"Foxy, why are you so tall?" A little kid interjected, shoving in front of Pierre, who scowled at him.

Said robot seemed to consider it for a moment. "I eat plenty of-plenty of vegetables and drink lo-lots of milk so I can grow tall and strong! You should do the same I-if you want to grow just as tall!"

The boy laughed. "Your voice is funny!" The kid stepped even closer , grabbing onto Foxy's arm, letting his legs drop, making the fox stumble a bit, supporting both their weights. Something flashed in his eyes, before looking at the child then at Pierre. "You and your friend should go to the Prize Corner and see what you can win! I'm sure Jack would give you something extra special!"

Pierre was about to deny Foxy's accusation of the little snot being his friend, but he was interrupted. By the kid of course.

"Foxy! Play with me!" he stood now, tugging on Foxy's arm a little harder. Foxy stood glued in place, as if trying to resist the kid. Pierre was surprised. Wasn't that what he was programed for? The kid tugged harder, his feet shuffling across the floor for purchase, until finally he fell and landed a little ways away on his bum, Foxy's colorful arm still in his hand.

The nine year old looked in shock at the kid, then back at the fox, who was staring blankly at the child. The suit around his arm had been torn off, leaving a dark looking skeleton still connected to his white gloved hand. "You-you tore off his arm!" Pierre squeaked, looking back at the boy. The blond still on the floor, stared at the metal in his hand before laughing and jumping back up, dropping the piece to the floor.

"Foxy! Play with me!" he repeated before grabbing at him again, this time, reaching for one of his legs. A little hazel eyed girl ran over, and jumped at him too. "Game! Game! She chanted. Other kids' attentions had been snagged and they too ran over to the poor clown-pirate.

"Stop!" Pierre shouted. But the kids didn't really care what he said, too intent on their new game 'Tear apart your new plaything'. "Stop it! You're ruining him!" His yelling had caught the attention of one of the employees, who ran over. The woman tugged at her ponytail before calling for attention.

"Kids!" some of them looked over at her, clearly sensing her all knowing adult power. "Hey! How about you go play some of the arcade games! I bet you'd win a lot of tickets! You could get some pretty cool prizes from the Prize Corner!" The kids cheered, scrambling to get their parent's money.

When most of the kids had gone, both Pierre and the woman looked back at Foxy, who was surprisingly still standing. Most of his suit had been torn into, laying all over the floor. You could clearly see his skeleton through the large gap in his chest. Some of the wires had been pulled out. The metal he was made of was unintelligibly not strong enough to withstand that kind of rough treatment, like his designers had not anticipated the power sugar-high kids possessed. His insides looked like they had been created with extra caution though, because no sparks flew from the severed wires. Probably to stop shorting out and fire hazards.

The brunette sighed at kicked at some of the metal on the floor. "Sorry Foxy. Looks like you're going to have to be out of order for awhile again." The fox appeared to be trying to speak, his jaw moving up and down, but the only sound that came out was static and repeating skips.

"I-I-I-ope-pe-e-ou-our-r-r-r-r-py-py" his golden eyes started at the girl, looking back at him when Pierre spoke.

"Is he gonna be alright?" He asked the girl with concern in his voice. "He looks really beat up."

The girl sighed for the third time but smiled. "Ya, he'll be fine. We've fixed him before and we can do it again!" she turned to walk out, grabbing Foxy's shoulder and leading him gently out. "In the meantime, you should go play some arcade games or something."

"Hel-he-h-h-ja-ja-ja-fr-f-chi-b-. Wh-w-wh-u-u-ou-go-go-g-tro-" Foxy said, his head turning to stare at Pierre as he was lead away into some hallway, away from the main rooms. Pierre stared back for a moment until he was out of sight, then ran across the rooms to get to where he last saw his friends. He saw them sitting at a table, a giant pizza in front of them.

Brandon was bouncing up and down excitedly. "I got the highscore on-like-fifty different games and I also made this kid cry.. But it was wasn't really my fault, because he was really bad at a game, so I beat him in the multiplayer version." he took a enormous bite of his half eaten pizza and tried to continue, only to be interrupted by Summer.

"Brandon! Oh, come on! Don't get us kicked out of here already!" she groaned. "How do you think it looks when a teenager ("Almost-teen," Issac interjected and was ignored) makes a little kid cry?"

"Hey! I said it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh, ya that makes everything better! You should have let him win," Summer finished and took a sip of her root beer.

Brandon was about to defend himself again but he was interrupted again.

"Guys! A bunch of kids just tore apart Foxy!" Pierre almost crashed into their table, and Summer's soda spilled. She picked up the cup and tried to mop up the mess with some napkins, all the while glancing at Pierre. "How badly? Is he still there?" She blinked her pretty blue eyes. "Why would the kids even be allowed to touch him in the first place?"

"A lady came and took him to go get fixed, but he looked terrible. Like, he couldn't even talk anymore. She said that's happened before, actually." He sat in the last spot open and tried to catch his breath.

Andrew was about to speak, but some of the other animatronics came over to them, no doubt to lecture them about eating healthy, even though it was a pizzeria.

"How's the food? Good I bet!" It was Bonnie with Chica behind him. It made sense they both came to their table. It was nearly and hour till closing time (they wasted a lot of time) and everyone else was clearing out on their own. There weren't that many people left to talk to. "Hi kids! What's you-your favorite part of coming to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?" Chica said cheerily , her mechanical beak moving loosely up and down.

Brandon smirked. "Heeeeeyyy guys! Your fox friend just got torn up!"

Bonnie and Chica seemed to glance at each other for a split second. It was so fast no one was quite sure, but then Bonnie spoke. "My favorite part is jamin' out on my rocking guitar! Singing with my pals is the best way to have fun!"

The group rolled their eyes at his cheesy, irrelevant answer. Chica moved, a little jerkily, on to talk to a little girl at one table, her parents getting ready to leave. Bonnie stayed for a minute longer, his green green eyes staring into Brandon's gray ones. Then he too moved on.

"That was weird," Brandon muttered nervously,

Pierre kicked Brandon. "That was mean! They're probably worried for their friend!"

Brandon was about to reply when a smooth voice answered Pierre. "Ya know they don't have feelins son?" Issac jumped and swirled in his seat to see a tall, shadowy person standing right behind them.

. . .

_**A/N: **There ya have it folks! Please! Read and review. Tell me you theories (for the both the first and second, hopefully how they connect) And I'll get my bearings and have a new chapter up soon! Hopefully this mess will start to make sense later. :P Thanks for reading! _


End file.
